Traveling Hearts
by DarkCatofHeaven
Summary: The war has ended. Hermione, Ron, and Harry return to Hogwarts for their final year. Hermione and Ron start a relationship, but the over-seeing and particularly over-bearing ancestors dislike this and intervene, bringing Hermione's soul-mate(s) to her side.
1. Typical

XxTHxX

He watched them kiss on the balcony. He could easily tell that the young boy was quite…..inexperienced, but the girl didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it all the more. Her hands disappeared in the boy's red hair as she returned his kiss back passionately. He reclined in his chair, his gaze still on the pair of lovers.

"Who are you spying on Godric?" his wife asked, curiosity dripping from her tongue.

Godric clucked his tongue, annoyed at being found by his young bride. His eyes were still glued on the couple.

"Are they both yours?" Helga asked, glancing at the scene in front of them.

Godric growled, his nails digging into the soft fabric of his chair. "He is in my house if that's what you mean."

"What about her?" Helga whispered, trying to gaze upon the girl's face.

"She is mine in every word. She is also yours, Salazar, and Rowena's." Godric replied darkly.

"How can we all possess one girl, Godric?" Helga asked sternly.

"She carries the blood from all four of us. We are her ancestors and she is our descendant, the last of our family on both sides." Godric explained as he reached his hand out to grasp hers.

"Hermione." Helga whispered warmly, her hand reaching to caress the girl's face.

"She's a Gryffindor as well then?" Helga questioned smoothly.

Godric chuckled, his eyes glancing up at Helga. "Jealous?"

"Insanely. Who's the boy?" Helga muttered.

"The youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley." Godric replied quickly.

"Is that her soul-mate then? It didn't take her as long as the others." Helga commented, sitting on Godric's lap.

"No. Her soul-mates were killed off." Godric uttered sadly.

"Soul-mates? Is that possible to have more than one?" Helga remarked.

"Apparently." Godric responded.

"Will she be happy without them? Will this boy make her blissful?" Helga probed.

"No, he will break her heart before the year is out. Rowena foresaw it." Godric answered.

"Does Rowena know that it's our Hermione?" Helga asked, staring at her brooding husband.

"Yes, she was with me when I checked on the school and spotted Hermione. Salazar was with her and he was the one to recognize her as ours." Godric enlightened her.

"So I'm the only one that was left out?" Helga pouted.

Godric laughed at his wife's over exaggerated expression. "You're the one that left for a week."

Helga sighed. "I had no choice. I had business that needed to be attended to."

"What can we do to help her?" Helga whispered in her husband's ear.

"I was hoping that you'd ask that." Godric smiled at his wife.

Helga nodded. "Whatever you need, I'll do. I'm in."

Godric's eyes returned to the scene. The boy had stopped kissing his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter. They were whispering to each other, something about a boy named Harry. Hermione's eyes were filled with love while the weasel's eyes were filled with lust.

"I'm glad that you'll help." Godric replied darkly, his fingers tearing up the fabric in his chair.

XxTHxX

A/N: I know I haven't updated my other stories at all. One I'm in the middle of re-editing and the other one I'm making a final – long chapter for. Review on this though! Do you think it's good so far? Do you want more? Try and guess the two soul-mates! (I've got those picked out!) Any suggestions for future chapters?

I love you guys, but I'll love more if you Rate and Review! (p.s. lots of future lemons! I plan to give you all heads-up for them so don't stop reading this because of that!)


	2. Curse of Curves

XxTHxX

Hermione groaned mentally when her boyfriend of two weeks, Ronald Weasley, ended up slobbering all over her mouth instead of kissing her. She'd been wanting this moment for so long that she was mildly disappointed when he didn't kiss her like she thought he would in her dreams. She smiled and returned his kiss in spite of this, because all it really meant was that he hadn't kissed many girls….except for Lavender obviously.

Hermione buried her hands into his hair, feeling how soft it was. She deepened the kiss, hoping that he'd follow her lead….at least on this. She let her tongue explore his slowly, seeing if he liked it. Ron moaned into their kiss and then began attacking her mouth in the same way. Ron thankfully believed that her "lesson" was really just eagerness to be closer to him.

Ron's hands wandered over her recently acquired curves, but remained once he'd found her breasts. He cupped them through her bra and gently massaged the sensitive skin. Hermione decided quite swiftly that he was _very_ good at this part, making up for his lack of kissing skills. Her hands gripped his soft hair as she sighed. Ron grunted in response and his hands drifted down to the bottom of her shirt. Hermione whimpered at the loss of her newly discovered pleasure.

Ron ended the kiss and placed his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel him smirk against her skin before he began to place small, wet kisses on her neck. Hermione threw her head back when she felt tingles erupt from her neck and started to spread through her body. Hermione felt Ron lift her shirt up slowly, her skin exposed to the cold air that caused her to shudder.

Ron ran one of his hands down her flesh to help make her warm. "Don't worry Mione, you won't be cold for too long. Trust me." He whispered into the cold, dark night.

Hermione's head snapped back up and placed her hands on his. "R-Ron, I think we should slow down."

Ron groaned and hung his head in disappointment. "Mione, you've been saying that for a _bloody_ week."

Hermione huffed in response. "That's because we've only been together for a _bloody_ week, Ronald Weasley!" She declared, poking his chest with every word.

Ron rolled his eyes. "We've been together for seven years basically." He countered defensively.

Hermione shook her head and chose to ignore his comment. "One day we'll go that far, but not now. It's just too soon." She tried to explain.

Ron ruffled his hair with his free hand and looked back into the common's room. "Alright, we can wait."

Hermione's face broke out into a smile and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding! I'm going to go check on Harry, want to join me?"

Ron shrugged. "I will after I take care of something." He told her as he brushed past her.

Hermione was upset by the sudden cold shoulder, especially since she'd been allowing Ron to develop their physical relationship so quickly during the past week. She cleared her mind of those thoughts and told herself that '_He's a hormonal teenage boy who almost died a week ago; I need to be more understanding of his feelings_!'

She swirled around and entered the common's area and went to go look for Harry in the Great Hall. She didn't even think twice of the flash of long blonde locks that disappeared into the Boy's Dormitory.

XxTHxX

Rowena frowned in disapproval as she spied on her descendant's boyfriend. His lips were locked with a pretty blonde's even though Hermione's scent still clung to his clothes. Rowena turned her lip at his stupidity and began to plot the weasel's death. _Yes….a thousand swinging swords…..sounded like a brilliant punishment…..to begin with of course_.

Salazar watched his wife with amusement. Even though her face was clear of any expression, her eyes flashed with anger and mischief. He would've felt bad for the one who angered her so if he wasn't filled with rage as well.

'_Foolish boy'_ he thought angrily '_Do you have any idea who you're pissing off?_'

His wife was known mostly for her ingenious mind, but she was also considered very compassionate towards others…except for _bugs_. However, Rowena was possessive of her heir (even though Hermione was the heir to all houses truthfully). Rowena felt connected to the young girl that reminded her so much of herself when she was younger. She was so consumed by following the path that everyone expected her to choose that she fell into a pit of gloom for many decades….until Salazar helped her grasp what she truly desired – love.

She had wanted an all-consuming love that always burned in the darkest of nights instead of the loveless marriage that she had entered into when she was eighteen. While her marriage to Devon was profitable in many ways, it lacked the warm feelings that were essential to having a successful marriage. They'd parted eventually, but remained companions. Rowena wanted a different future for her Hermione, she deserved it.

"Godric wants to know if we'll help him." Salazar stated dryly as he gazed upon the cheating pair.

"You already know that I'll help." Rowena answered emotionlessly.

Salazar walked over to her and pulled her into a soft hug. "I know, but there have been moments when you've acted out of character. In your old age, you've grown to be spontaneous."

Rowena smacked him on the chest. "What about you? You're even older than Merlin!"

Salazar chuckled. "My dear if anything, I've only grown to be more….obsessed with your honeyed body."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Rowena whispered softly, eyeing him appreciatively.

Salazar's gaze lingered on her naturally red mouth, before he looked back at their screen. "Are you planning anything special for the boy?"

Rowena snorted. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't have something up my sleeve. Will that be a problem for you?"

Salazar found the white button on the wall and pressed it, thus turning off the screen that showed Hogwarts. "I wouldn't want you any other way, Rowena." He whispered against her ear before he claimed his wife in a heated kiss.

XxTHxX

A/N: Rate….Review? Please? With a cherry?

So you all know that one soul-mate is Sirius (duh), the other one will remain a secret till the last second! (But I'll give you a hint or two!)

Was in the same year as Sirius

He's a rare choice (not many people use him at all!)


	3. A Thousand Years

A/N: I absolutely agree with everyone (that mentioned this!), Peter is not someone I envision Hermione with at all….In most cases, I'd rather kill him (except for those rare fics where he's actually a decent bloke!). Thanks for the reviews! (This is the chapter where the official soul-mates will be announced!)

XxTHxX

"Are we going to talk about it?" Helga asked suddenly, reaching for her goblet. Her three companions ceased eating and looked at her.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Honestly, there's no point in avoiding it. We all want Ron dead and Hermione happy. What's the plan?"

Rowena promptly replied. "I've already dealt the vermin." Salazar smiled as he took a bite out of his lamb.

"Pray tell what horrors he'll face." Godric requested.

Rowena smiled at her friends. "Just keep an eye on him, you won't be disappointed."

Salazar stared at his plate, raking his brain for ideas. "What are we going to do about Hermione then?"

"The only way for her to be completely happy will be to have her soul-mates." Rowena stated.

Helga nodded in agreement. "However, both men are dead and twenty years her senior."

Godric snorted. "That won't be a problem."

"Yes, it will be. Their age difference will cause a problem, either she'll be more reluctant to be with them or vice versa." Rowena retorted angrily while Helga agreed alongside her.

"I believe Godric has a solution to our worries." Salazar stated, defending his friend.

"I do." Godric told them, cutting his steak into bite sized pieces.

"Well then, are you going to tell us?" Helga asked. Her eyes glazed with curiosity.

"Yeah." Godric responded, taking a drink from his golden goblet.

"On with it then, we haven't got all day!" Rowena barked.

"Honestly Rowena, you act like we're going to die tomorrow. You're right though, we haven't got all day. We have an eternity." Godric mocked her with a soft smile.

Salazar forced back a laugh when he saw his wife's expression. "Come on Godric, Hermione doesn't have an eternity."

Godric sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Alright. I'll tell you lot the plan."

XxTHxX

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock.

"So…We're going to use a spell to bring forth the two soul-mates." Rowena stated.

"H-How are we going to do that? Godric, please explain. I mean they're both death, buried under six feet of dirt!" Helga ranted wildly.

Godric silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Calm down, I'm not completely stupid. It's an old ritual that's been forgotten through the ages-"

Salazar interrupted him. "Get to the point Godric."

Godric huffed. "Because Hermione and her soul-mates never consummated their bond, they can be brought back."

"I get that part, but how will that help with their age?" Rowena asked annoyed.

"Why don't you all let me fully explain?" Godric demanded.

After a trio of nods, Godric began. "The enchantment will call forth Hermione's soul-mates, but since they're both dead, the incantation will bring them back to life and make them the same age as her."

Helga stared into her husband's tired orbs. "How will they be brought back to life?"

Godric blinked. "It's more like they'll be transferred from their time to hers."

Rowena's eyes widened with shock. "Will that affect the time line?"

Godric shook his head. "Not at all, the spell will find them in their last few moments of life and bring them to us; everyone else will believe they're truly dead. They'll be de-aged while they're traveling here."

Salazar frowned. "Is it really all that simple?"

Godric nodded. "It'll take a lot of power, but with the four of us working together….it's possible."

"Wait! How do we learn her soul-mates identities?" Rowena brought up suddenly.

Salazar grinned. "Don't worry love, Helga and I already know that one."

Godric and Rowena glanced at each other and then back at the others. "So who are they then?" Godric requested.

"Sirius Black and James Potter!" Helga enlightened.

"Are you stupid?" Rowena exclaimed automatically.

"Huh?" Helga asked, clearly hurt by her friend's words.

"Sirius Black I could see, but James? He already found his soul mate…I believe her name was Lily." Godric commented, wondering how his friend and wife could be so silly.

Rowena nodded along with Godric's words. "I watched them every once in a while, there is no possible way for them to not be soul mates."

Salazar cleared his throat. "I thought so myself until Helga I cast the _Versoul_ spell on Hermione. Her soul spelled out Sirius and James' names. I think there is more to James and Lily's story….but that's not significant right now."

Rowena glanced at her friend and forced out an apology which Helga accepted with a smile.

"When do we start that spell of yours, Godric?" Salazar asked.

"Tonight, we'll start tonight." Godric declared.

XxTHxX

Hermione sat in an empty classroom with Harry.

"Can you believe that she's with Dean? Again!" Harry yelled outraged.

Hermione sighed as she rested her head in her hands. "No I don't understand it Harry."

Harry sighed and sat down next to her. "She said she'd wait for me, Mione. I-I don't like seeing her with anyone other than me."

Hermione put her arm around his shoulders in comfort. "Don't worry. Everyone can tell that she's in love with you."

"Really?" Harry asked, glancing into her eyes.

Hermione smiled at him. "Duh! By next week, she'll be at your door asking you out."

Harry smiled happily. "Thanks, I really needed this. Where's Ron by the way? I thought you two would be joined at the hip!" Harry chuckled.

Hermione frowned, something eating at her. "He had something to do. He'll join us for dinner later."

Harry looked at his friend, worry sketched onto his face. "Are you okay?"

Hermione exhaled. "Do you feel like something's wrong? Like things didn't turn out like they should have?"

Harry remained silent in thought. "Every once in a while I do. I feel like a lot of people should be here with us now."

"I feel like something's missing. I'm happy, but it feels wrong…and I have all these thoughts that make me doubt some of my decisions I've made this past week." Hermione clarified.

"What do you mean, Mione?" Harry questioned.

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "I'm not sure if I should've signed up for eight classes instead of nine." She lied effortlessly.

Harry chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry so much. I think you're doing way too much as it is."

Harry got up and left for the Great Hall, Hermione walking slightly behind him as they discussed their plans for the weekend. The whole time, something ate at Hermione's stomach. It got worse when she sat next to her boyfriend, who proceeded to pull her in for a kiss and then return to stuffing his face with potatoes. She ignored the perfume that surrounded Ron. She felt that she shouldn't be here, next to him.

XxTHxX

A/N: Congrats to EmilyWoods, Kirsty'xo, xFireflyEyes, and MystereRaven for guessing right! Review your thoughts!

Versoul spell – reveals a person's soul mates.


	4. Get in Line

XxTHxX

"Is that all we have to do?" Helga asked innocently.

"Helga, they're pulling your l-"Rowena tried to explain, but was ignored.

Helga placed her foot in the circle. "I put my left foot in; I pull my left foot out. I put my left foot in and I shake it all about." Helga sang; her body following along with the somewhat familiar song lyrics.

Godric forced back a laugh as he stopped his gullible wife. "I think we need to cast the spell a different way."

Helga pouted. "No way, this is actually fun." She turned to look at the others. "You should all try this; it's positively one of the funniest ways to cast a spell!"

Rowena held back a retort as Salazar forced himself to look neutral. Godric smiled at his innocent wife and kissed her on her forehead. "While it might be fun for you, I don't think the others will feel that way. Let's just do it the normal way this time, yeah?"

Helga nodded reluctantly and waited for her husband's instructions.

"It's fairly simple really. We all must cut our palms and let a single drop fall into the red bowl, throughout the whole thing - you must think of Hermione. When everyone has given their drop, we must all say _Romangico Voil_. The spell will steal a bit of our magic, but not too much since there are four of us. Then one of us, preferably Rowena, must pour the ingredients from the blue bowl into the red one to complete it." Godric explained carefully.

Helga raised her hand shyly. "Yes darling?" Godric asked patiently.

"Why Rowena specially?" She questioned quickly.

"I believe that my blood is thicker in hers." Rowena stated aloud.

Helga frowned. "I've found many of my traits in her too, Rowena."

Rowena quirked her eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Helga beamed a smile. "She is faithful to those boys: Harry and Ron. Even when evidence points to Ron cheating, she doesn't doubt him at all."

"That is true, but Hermione has always displayed Ravenclaw's common personality traits throughout her short life." Rowena commented.

Godric shook his head. "Ladies, we could spend a year battling over this. Hermione shares all of our traits, even the bad ones. I think Rowena should do it, because she used to performing during magical draining spells. Just one mistake and we'll have to wait a month to try again and honestly, I don't have the patience for that time frame."

Salazar pulled out a small, polished dagger from his belt. "This should be fine to slice our palms."

Godric nodded. "Salazar will go first, I'll follow, then Helga, and finally Rowena."

Salazar sliced his palm with ease and watched as a tiny drop flowed down his hand and down into the bowl. He handed the dagger to Godric who repeated the process, he then handed the dagger to his frowning wife. Helga looked distastefully at the dagger; she'd always hated the sight of her own blood but quickly started the process and then handed the dagger to her friend. Rowena glanced at the dagger that was painted crimson from everyone else's blood; she winced a bit when she cut herself but forced herself to watch.

"_Romangico Voil_!" They all shouted at once when all of their blood was joined together in the bowl.

Instantly, Rowena felt drained; almost like she'd run a mile and was taking a break. "_A tad my ass_." She thought venomously. Rowena grabbed the blue bowl and poured it onto their mixed blood, watching fascinated as the concoction boiled into nothing.

The four of them stood in silence, waiting for something-no anything to happen to show that their spell worked.

"We failed." Rowena stated sadly, going over the process in her head.

"I could've hesitated too much before I cut myself." Helga suggested.

Rowena disagreed. "No I took the same amount of time as you did, so we both might've screwed it up."

Helga brightened at the idea. "It's always better to screw up with another person. I'm happy that we can be screw-up buddies this time around, Rowena."

Rowena patted her friends shoulder and agreed silently. Her gaze swept over her husband and her other friend as they stared at the bowl in silence still. She almost wanted to apologize for messing up the spell, but honestly she didn't know it was a time frame spell. She had a month to prepare herself and Helga for the next reenactment and this time they wouldn't fail, not if she had anything to do with it.

**CRACK!**

"Shit!" Two male voices shouted.

Rowena was shocked to see an eighteen year old James Potter and Sirius Black lying on top of Helga. Wait…on top of Helga, shit!

"Helga! Are you okay?" Godric yelled, pushing aside the boys to get to his wife.

"I'm fine!" Helga reassured her husband, getting up and dusting off her robes.

Helga looked at Rowena. "Is that what it feels like when two boys fall for you at the same time?"

Rowena openly laughed and hugged her friend. "I'm not sure, but that is definitely how it feels when two boys fall on you."

Godric looked at the boys with a murderous glint in his eyes. Rowena rolled her eyes; Godric was so very possessive of his wife especially when it concerned other males. Boys.

"Where the hell am I?" the black haired one questioned confused. That one had to be Sirius Black; he looked decent enough for her heir.

"You're in a safe place." Rowena softly answered, moving closer to the boys.

"James? Is that you? Am I dead?" Sirius continued to ask.

"Shut up will you? My head's killing me. Yes, I'm James. I'm not sure if you're dead because I don't even know if I'm dead as well." The one named James answered, massaging his scalp.

"You're both alive and well." Helga quickly explained, moving to stand beside Rowena.

Rowena looked at their men. "We can explain everything to them. Go check on Hermione."

Godric and Salazar disappeared, leaving Rowena and Helga alone with James and Sirius.

"Who do you want?" Helga asked hesitantly.

Rowena shrugged, really not caring at all. Helga jumped up in excitement. "I call Sirius!"

"Sure, meet up afterwards in the Grand Room." Rowena instructed.

"See, this is proof that I'm sexier than you." Sirius commented before Helga dragged him off.

James rolled his eyes and turned to focus on the woman in front of him. "Who are you?"

Rowena smiled and offered him a seat. "I'm not a threat to you. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw."

James blinked uncertainly. "Are you daft? That can't possibly be true!"

Rowena smirked. "Sorry, kid – it's a hundred percent true."

James frowned. "Will you explain?"

Rowena sighed but began the tale. "I'm dead. We're all dead except Sirius and you. This is our after-life lair and we've been waiting over our descendants throughout the years. Our only remaining heir is unhappy which makes us unhappy."

James blinked again and stared deep into her eyes. "I'm not sure how that has to do with me. Now, how do I get back to Harry?"

Rowena clasped her hands together. "You're my heir's soul-mate. You will complete her and when we send you to her, you'll wind up where your son is. Harry will be your age though."

James snorted. "Harry's just a year old, he can't be eighteen yet."

Rowena almost wanted to scream in frustration. "You almost died protecting your wife and son. We brought you here so that you could make our heir happy and in the process be with your son. If you reject this idea, the spell will send you back and you'll end up dying."

James took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm supposed to be dead?"

Rowena nodded. "Yes, you were supposed to die a quick, but terrible death at the hands of Voldemort."

James inhaled sharply. "Is he dead?"

Rowena again nodded. "Your son killed him along with a boy named Ron and our heir."

James nodded. "Who's your heir, my supposed soul-mate?"

"Her name is Hermione Granger." Rowena stated calmly.

"Are you sure that I'm her mate?" James asked weakly.

"Hundred percent or I'd never have brought you here willingly." Rowena truthfully told him.

"I accept it then." James responded unenthusiastically.

XxTHxX

"You're fairly good-looking for your age." Helga stated, opening staring at Sirius.

"As are you, my dear." Sirius flirted.

Helga blushed slightly. "I'm not sure if your charm is a good or bad quality."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Why is that?"

Helga answered truthfully. "Hermione might get jealous if you flirt so readily with everyone."

Sirius frowned. "Hermione? The only Hermione I know is sixteen and I'm thirty-four. Even I have boundaries, sweetheart."

Helga produced a mirror and watched as Sirius examined his face with interest. "What did you do?" He asked.

"You were about to die." Helga started instantly.

"Yeah, I was about to fall through the veil." Sirius commented.

"We stopped that, we pulled you from there and de-aged you." Helga replied.

"Now, why did you do something like that?" Sirius asked, handing her the mirror back.

"You're Hermione's soul-mate." Helga simply stated, putting the mirror away.

"Why would you care if I am or not?" Sirius continued to question.

"Hermione is my heir or well, everyone's heir. She's got Gryffindor blood, Ravenclaw blood, you get the point right? She is the only living heir from all four founders and carries blood from all four of our houses." Helga swiftly explained.

"And you are?" Sirius asked, still curious as ever.

"I'm Helga!" Helga replied brightly with a smile.

"I'm Hermione's soul-mate then? Are you sure, I'm not exactly a one-woman type of guy, you know?" Sirius tapped his nails on the chair.

"Oh, I know it seems that way, but once you're around her, you'll see and even feel the pull." Helga enlightened him.

"Hm, it doesn't matter as long as I get to see Harry." Sirius stated rather coolly.

Sirius' eyes widened "Did Harry win? Is he still alive?"

Helga nodded quickly. "Of course he won and he lived to tell the tale!"

Sirius let out a breath as he once again relaxed. "When do I get to see him?"

Helga stood up. "If we get to it now, you'll be able to see him in a few minutes actually."

Sirius jumped up. "Let's get to it then"

XxTHxX

Rowena met up with Helga in the Grand Room. Salazar and Godric were bent over a basic teleportation potion that allowed its drinker to teleport anywhere at any time.

"Did everything go well?" Helga whispered.

Rowena nodded and asked her the same. Helga smiled and nodded as well. James and Sirius stood beside each other, but they remained silent – both lost in their own thoughts. The cauldron cracked, signaling the potion's finish. Godric poured the slimy liquid into two cups which Salazar grabbed and handed to the boys.

"You'll have to convince the others that you're really who you say you are. Though Harry will accept you both right off the bat. Just tell the Headmistress of Hogwarts that you were both sent on a mission by the founders. Tell her _Nos sumus qui dicimus _and she'll know you're speaking the truth." Godric told the boys as they stared into their cups.

Salazar rolled his eyes. "It won't bite you unless you keep staring at it."

"Are you sure she'll believe us?" James asked concerned.

Rowena nodded. "You can't lie in her office when speaking Latin, one of Hogwarts' many secrets. Now drink up and picture the Gryffindor's common room-and in a flash, you'll be there!"

"Bet you that I'll get there first!" Sirius declared, chugging the green slime.

"No fair!" James exclaimed, quickly doing the same.

Both boys turned green at the taste, but disappeared with a white flash.

"Did you tell them everything?" Salazar asked.

"Yes, I told Sirius and Rowena told James." Helga commented.

"Everything?" Godric questioned.

"Of course! We did –everything to the last de-! Oh Shite, I didn't mention that Sirius was Hermione's soul-mate as well." Rowena cussed, shock written all over her face.

Helga's face turned pale. "Will that cause any problems? I forgot to mention that to part about James to Sirius as well."

Godric shook his head. "I'm sure that all it'll do will provide us with more entertainment."

Salazar grinned. "In the end it's a win-win for us."

Both girls shook their heads.

XxTHxX

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, biting the head off of a chocolate frog.

"He said he wanted to go take a stroll around the castle to clear his head." Hermione replied, a little bitter as she sucked on a sugar quill.

"That doesn't sound like him at all." Harry commented.

"Tell me about it." Hermione replied.

"Well, more sweets for us then." Harry stated, opening another box.

"Just leave me the sugar quills and you won't face my wrath Harry Potter." Hermione told him, eying him above her book.

Harry smirked and reached over to the other side of the table. "I've got this little craving for some sugar though."

Hermione's leg shot out and prevented Harry's hand from reaching her quills. "Grab another frog then, Harry dear; plenty of sugar in them."

Harry moved his hand and used his reflexes from Quidditch to grab one of the quills on top of Hermione's pile.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled, jumping at him.

"See Sirius, women want me when I'm not even visible." A cocky male voice echoed through the almost empty room (Save for Hermione and Harry).

"I'd believe you Prongs if she hadn't been calling out your son's name instead of yours." A husky voice mixed with the previous one.

"Details, details. You've gotten mature in your old age Padfoot." The cocky male countered.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" Harry demanded, if he was honest to himself- he was mentally freaking out. One of the voices sounded so familiar.

"Is that how you greet your godfather and your old man?" The husky voice questioned, appearing in front of them along with another male.

The husky male was gorgeous – like mind-blowing gorgeous. He had long, windswept black locks and deep grey eyes that reminded her of steel. His voice added to his appearance and made him more desirable if anything. Hermione thought he looked like a young Sirius Black, but that was clearly impossible. He was full out grinning at Harry. God could this guy smile; he made smiles sexy.

Her gaze moved the guy standing next to him that was like Harry's clone except his eyes were a deep chocolate color that seemed to drown her in their depths. His black hair was tousled and long but shorter than the other guy's. His mouth was turned up into a smirk and his gaze was solely on Harry.

Hermione looked at her best friend, someone she considered her brother and saw that he eagerly believed these men instantly. She wanted to believe this thing was real, just for him, but her mind was screeching that this was trap of sorts. She pulled her wand out just in case and waited for the next move. She didn't expect the males to turn their gaze on her, or at the same time.

Sirius and James agreed mentally on one thing; the bird straddling Harry was hot, smokin' hot. Her hair was in wild curls that reached the bottom of her back, it was a deep, rich brown with some natural blonde highlights from spending time outside which would explain her slight tan. She had brown eyes like James, but they were brighter almost the color of gold. Her mouth was curved into a shocked "o" face, and they watched in interest as she licked her lips slowly. The way her shirt cupped her ample breasts, sent chills down their spines and blood coursing down to their groin, reminding them that they were hormonal boys.

"_See? Take that Helga; I can't be a one-woman man with a broad like that!"_ Sirius mentally declared.

James and Sirius forced themselves to look away from the tempting female. Their gaze returned to Harry who looked happy to see them.

"Sirius? Dad?" Harry called out, testing the waters.

"In the flesh." Sirius replied as James nodded calmly.

Harry turned to look at Hermione. "I'm not going insane am I?"

Hermione chuckled. "Not unless I'm on the ride with you."

"Do you tr-?" Harry began.

Hermione interrupted him and stood up. "No."

Harry smiled sadly. "Thought you'd say that."

Hermione returned his smile. "Someone's got to say it, might as well be me."

Hermione turned her gaze to rest on the two intruders. "We're going to take you to Headmistress McGonagall."

"Now why's that darling?" Sirius instantly asked.

"My name's not darling, it's Hermione and I prefer to be called that rather than some over-used pet name." Hermione snarled, walking out of the room.

James' face went pale. "That was Hermione?"

Sirius rubbed his temples. "I thought she might've loosed up a bit after the end of the war and all."

Harry shook his head. "Nope, still the same. Quite refreshing, don't ya think? Well…come along, let's get this sorted."

The three boys exited the room and found Hermione waiting patiently for them. They walked to the office in silence, Harry holding Hermione's hand in comfort. James and Sirius both noticed this and decided to think upon it later. They reached the office quickly.

"Lemon Drops." Harry called out, feeling a little remorseful when thoughts about Dumbledore entered his mind from the password.

The stairs appeared and they all walked single-file with Harry leading and James at the back. The walk was short and soon they were in McGonagall's office.

McGonagall looked up from her desk in surprise. "What brings you all up her-"Her mouth fell slightly open.

Hermione nodded in empathy. "We reacted the same way. They say that they're Harry's godfather and dad. We brought them to you." Hermione finished and sat down in a nearby chair, Harry sitting in one across from hers.

"Are you really Sirius Black and James Potter?" McGonagall asked first.

The boys looked at each other and repeated Godric's phrase. "Nos sumus qui dicimus."

Headmistress McGonagall looked slightly relieved. "Why are you both here and not dead?"

Sirius shrugged while James ran his hands through his hair. Sirius decided to answer. "We've been sent on a mission to seduce you, Professor."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned to her current students. "There is a ward on this room that prevents lies when said in Latin. Godric himself cast the spell and only previous headmasters know the secret. They're both who they say they are."

"How is that possible?" Hermione questioned- eyes wide with shock.

James answered this time. "We're a gift for Harry, for all of his sacrifices."

Harry looked happy but confused. "I'm glad you're both here, but why isn't mom?"

James looked up and replied softly. "She's happy where she is."

Harry wanted to ask more, but Hermione stopped him by placing her hand over his.

"Are they going to be honorary Gryffindors?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, they'll be put in your house. Watch them closely and don't let them lose too many of our points."

Hermione nodded and quickly shuffled out of the room. Harry stayed behind and went over and hugged Sirius and James together. "I'm glad you're both here. It means a lot that we'll get to finally spend time together without having to worry about impending deaths."

Harry then straightened his spine and left the room, Sirius and James trailing behind him. Hermione was waiting for them again by one of the gargoyles.

"I'll have to show you our Quidditch team for the year; we're a pretty good bunch!" Harry ranted off, describing each player and their position.

James smiled with pride. "My boy is the Captain, did you hear that Padfoot?"

Sirius rolled his eyes but patted him on the back. "Yes, I've heard you repeat that for the zillionth time Prongs. Your boy also defeated Voldemort in case you've forgotten."

James' face lit up with fatherly pride. "He defeated Voldemort while being Captain, who else can say they did that?"

Sirius just smiled back, letting James roll around in his mental field of flowers. Sirius then looked at Hermione who was listening to Harry talk about chick named Ginny. She looked _yummy_. No other word could describe her right now other than _yummy_. Her gaze drifted over to look at him and he instantly prepared for her to send him a smile or a wink, a sign that she was interested, but she didn't and she returned to looking at Harry.

She used to do that when he was older, but he'd always thought it was because he thirty years old, but here he was in his PRIME…the best years of his life where no woman could resist him except McGonagall…and she just overlooked him…her soul-mate…his soul-mate.

"Bloody Hell! Whatcha doing out here?" a loud voice boomed from nearby. A boy with red hair reached them, not sparing a glance in James or Sirius' direction, and instantly went between Harry and Hermione. He looked like he'd been to hell and back…with a frisky female of course. Sirius knew that look very well; he had that look on himself a thousand times.

"Ron, do be quiet!" Hermione scolded. Familiarity shot through Sirius, he was the Weasley boy.

"Sorry, forgot myself for a moment." Ron apologized, bending to give Hermione…a kiss? What the fuck? Hermione was _his_. James snarled softly next to him, his eyes filled with rage and possession though Sirius didn't notice, his thoughts consumed by his own fury.

James sent a death glare at the ginger boy named Ron. He kissed _his_ girl, _his_ soul-mate and that was a low blow especially if the ginger wanted to see dawn break. Hermione put her arm around Ron's waist and pure fury entered his body as he wanted to _Avada _that stupid boy for being so forward, so familiar, and intimate with _his woman_.

"Ron, this is my dad and Sirius. Sirius, you already know Ron. Dad, this is Ron, one of my best friends." Harry introduced with a smile.

Ron smiled back. "Been through seven years of Hogwarts together, we have."

Hermione smiled at the small interaction between Ron and Harry, but her thoughts drifted elsewhere when she felt two pairs of eyes stare deep into her, almost like they were trying to look for her soul. When she turned her head to find the sets of eyes, she only saw James and Sirius who were both talking to Ron about Quidditch teams. She frowned and shrugged off the feeling.

"Ron! You forgot your wand!" a female voice bellowed, getting closer.

Ron winced but put on a smile. "Thanks, Lavender."

Lavender appeared looking ruffled and messy. Her hair was knotted up and looked like she just got up and didn't care to comb it. Her clothes looked like they had been thrown on and were wrinkled. She smiled brightly as she handed Ron a small wooden wand.

"Before I found you guys, I bumped into Lav here. Musta dropped my wand when I fell on the ground from colliding with her." Ron explained, laughing at his stupidity.

Hermione smiled and seemed to fully accept it as she thanked Lavender. However, one other seemed suspicious and the other two were plotting a weasel's death.

**A/N: Review guys!**


	5. When I Look at You

XxTHxX

"_You're going to regret ever believing that you were good enough to yield a wand." Bellatrix hissed, sliding her knife teasingly down Hermione's arm._

_ "I n-never believed it." Hermione whispered in reply._

_ Bellatrix cracked a smile, the knife gleaming from the chandelier's light. "What was that dearie?"_

_ Hermione took a deep breath. "I never b-believed it, __**I knew it**__."_

_ Bellatrix cackled, pressing her knife into Hermione's skin. "I can't believe that you out-smarted my nephew."_

_ Hermione winced at the slight pain in her arm. "I still can't believe that you have such a horrid voice." _

_ Bellatrix's eyes darkened and narrowed as she clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth. "You filthy mudblood, I'll make you regret your words!"_

_ Hermione forced back a scream as Bellatrix began to carve into her like a Jack O' Lantern. Tears sprang free from Hermione's eyes as the pain overwhelmed her. She felt her blood run down her arm and onto the cold floor. _

_ "Tell me that you're a filthy mudblood." Bellatrix demanded, finally pulling the knife away from her skin and removing her mouth._

_ Hermione shook her head furiously, her arm throbbing painfully._

_ Bellatrix smacked her. "Say it!"_

_ "N-No!" Hermione exclaimed._

_ "Crucio!" Bellatrix screeched in anger._

_ Hermione bit her lip as pain coursed through her veins and drilled into her bones. She arched her back, trying to find relief._

_ "Say it!" Bellatrix repeated when Hermione finally calmed down and was gasping for breath._

_ "Never." Hermione whispered with all her strength._

_ "Stupid vermin! Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked, waving her wand._

_ Hermione shut her eyes and her hands buried themselves in the carpet as another round of torture began on her body. Her teeth tore into her lip as she forced back her screams._

Hermione rolled to the left side of her bed; she moved her pillow closer to her face and cuddled deeper into her soft pillow. She wiped her face with her sleeve, removing any trace of tears. Over and over, she'd watched that damned scene and it made her sick. It sickened her that it still affected her so, that she kept cringing just a little at dinner when Ron would tear into his steak with gusto and she would be brought back to that day at Malfoy Manor where she was the _steak_.

Her wand vibrated, letting her know that it was six in the morning. She touched it twice, turning it off. She blinked, forcing her negative thoughts aside. No, she wasn't going to dread on the past – she was going to face the day headstrong. With that thought, Hermione jumped up from her bed. She saw that the other girls were still asleep so she headed to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and used her deodorant.

Typically, Hermione would then hurry to wake up Ron and Harry for breakfast and then head to Hogsmead like they did every Sunday…but today she took a long look in the mirror and brushed away her crazy morning bed-hair. She started making faces in the mirror before she could stop herself. She mentally scolded herself for acting silly.

"Are you trying to look good for Ron?" Parvati asked sleepily, moving to stand beside her to turn on the faucet.

"N-I mean yes." Hermione quickly corrected herself, forcing the image of James and Sirius out of her mind.

Parvati smiled at her. "That's sweet; I always thought that you both would end up together. You make a cute couple!"

Hermione forced a smile back, suddenly feeling nauseous. "Thanks, it's nice to hear that coming from you."

Parvati nodded and started to brush her teeth. Hermione ruffled her hair, loosing up her tight curls and turned on her heels and left the room. She walked out of the room and headed to the Boys' Dormitory. When she faced the door, she thought about knocking, just in case, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Ron and Harry would expect her…and James and Sirius would just have to deal.

Her gaze zoned in on the only beds filled. She carefully walked to the one near her. She moved her feet around all the junk on the floor, being careful to not make a noise. She got right beside the mattress' frame and pounced on the unknowing victim.

"Hermione!" Harry shrieked in a high pitched tone as he scrambled off his bed.

"Morning 'Arry" Hermione mumbled, closing her eyes at the feel of his warm bed.

Harry shook his head and pulled her up. "There's no way in hell that you get to go back to sleep after that effing stunt."

Hermione smiled and gave him a hug which he automatically returned. She loved hugging Harry, platonically of course. He was the only thing that kept her from shrinking into a ball of self-loathing. His warmth anchored her and reminded her that she'd move on eventually – that the dreams would become less real and perhaps even less painful. Harry had gone through so much in his short life and taken it in stride, even when she knew that he was scared shitless.

"What the hell are you wearing?" a deep voice questioned.

Hermione tensed and turned around, seeing James and Sirius…naked...mostly. Her mouth went dry as she surveyed them. Sirius was standing next to the door, toweling his hair as small drops of water cascaded down his developed chest. A small towel hung around his waist, tied carelessly and Hermione wondered if it would hold…and she secretly wished that it wouldn't. His dark eyes were focused on her, well to be more exact – on her body. Heat flooded her body at the emotion held in his orbs, one that she couldn't identify but made her skin prickle and her body ache. However, he wasn't the one who spoke.

Her gaze went to his companion and to her surprise and utter astonishment – her body kept reacting. It wasn't fair that those two were allowed to be that gorgeous and to be near each other – they were like a wet dream rolled into reality. Sirius was slightly tanner than James and his muscles were more defined, but James held his own. His hair was down and dried, but his body was still wet and the contrast was mind-melting. James had a nice body that was kept into shape with enough muscles to make a girl go insane, but not too much to be a turn-off. His skin glistened and she had the urge to lick him, the thought forced her to blush prettily.

"Whatta mean? She's wearing pajamas." Harry responded, looking down at Hermione's clothes.

Hermione's gaze followed Harry's. She was wearing pajamas, one of her favorites as well. It wasn't exactly modest, but Harry and Ron had seen her in worse. They'd been on the run together and because of that, they were comfortable around each other when wearing anything or even nothing really.

Hermione wore a V-neck top that used to be loose on her, but recently she'd grown into it and it showed some of her cleavage – though it was modest compared to other girls' pjs. She wore boy shorts that showed off her leg muscles that she'd received during the War, but they reached the middle of her thighs.

"Prongs, that's what girls wear now-a-days." Sirius commented, his gaze still on Hermione's outfit.

James shook his head, but returned to grabbing some clothes out of Harry's trunk.

"You forgot Ron, Mione." Harry stated, rubbing his head.

Hermione's eyes grew with shock. She brushed past James and Sirius, ignoring the tingling feeling when she touched them, and headed for the remaining bed. Loud snores emitted from a deep red curtain that hid Ron's bed and at that moment, Ron as well. Hermione pulled back the curtains to reveal Ron snuggled deep in his covers. Her gaze went straight to where the snores were loudest. She pulled back his covers slowly, normally she'd wake Ron up with a quick snog – short only because of his morning breath…but today she found it hard to consider doing it.

She blinked and shamefully brought up the image of James and Sirius with their naked torsos and her body clenched in ecstasy, instantly aching for release. Her mouth quickly descended on Ron's. Ron shot up in response, not breaking their kiss and pulled her down onto his bed, his feet moving the curtain back into its' normal place. He pushed her underneath him and began to grab at her body, roughly. Her hands searched his figure, mostly familiar with his build.

The image of James and Sirius was faded and so was her need. Her hands went underneath Ron's shirt – feeling ashamed of her little secret and wanting to be turned on by her _boyfriend_ and not her best friend's _father_ and _godfather_. She'd always loved the feel of Ron's small abs and how they felt against her. They weren't flashy and sexy like _theirs_, but they made her blood boil and made it harder for her to resist Ron and his advances. Her hands met his warm skin and were shocked to feel…a sort of softness. While she could still feel the hint of abs underneath, something soft covered it.

"Will you two stop? It's only six in the bloody morning!" Harry yelled from outside the curtain.

Ron groaned, but pulled himself off of her and got up while she laid there thinking. Was she imagining things? Last night, Ron had pulled her aside for a last moment snog and he had felt and looked normal – if not in more shape than usual because of Quidditch practice. Hermione shook her head; she probably just wanted to find a reason to stop the intense make-out session.

"I'm going to go take a shower; I'll meet you guys at breakfast." Ron announced as Hermione pulled the curtains back and stood beside Harry.

"Yeah, whatever." Harry responded as he decked on a random t-shirt.

Ron grabbed a towel and quickly sped off. Hermione sat on Harry's bed and quietly waited for the others to get dressed.

"What about you then?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Hermione half-heartedly asked.

"Clothes! Are you going to bloody wear that in front of everyone?" James huffed as he ran his hand through his hair.

Harry glanced at his father in wonder while Hermione pulled out her wand and used it to tap her pants. Her shorts became jeans that had holes in the knee-caps due to her using them constantly. They were a bit loose on her, but she really didn't care.

"What about your shirt?" Sirius asked, his eyes dark and cloudy as they stared at her…breasts?

Harry looked at the shirt in question. "Looks fine, actually looks good on you Mione."

Hermione beamed. "Why thank you Harry."

"It's not appropriate!" James hissed, his eyes burrowing into hers.

Hermione broke eye contact and chuckled. "You'll be surprised, Mr. Potter, by everyone's normal outfits when we enter the Great Hall."

James scowled, but dropped the subject though they could hear him muttering to himself. "We'll be able to get you both supplies today at Hogsmead after breakfast." Harry commented as he quickly wiped one of his lenses with a purple cloth.

"Sounds good, even I like to wear my own underwear." Sirius replied thoughtfully.

James snorted and Sirius turned to glance at his friend. "Got something to say Prongs?"

James smirked and replied. "Nothing you'd want to hear Padfoot."

Sirius frowned and began to whine. "Man, we agreed that we'd never keep secrets from each other!" His mind went to his kept secret, but brushed the thought aside.

Harry smiled at his dad. "Sharing is caring, you know."

James grinned at his son. "Let's just say that I've walked in on Padfoot here, while he was wearing a different type of underwear – less comfortable than yours and owned by the opposite sex; it looked like you enjoyed it Padfoot."

"What do you m-"Harry began before it dawned on him. Harry threw his head back laughing with his father joining in and Sirius huffing in the background

Hermione forced back a laugh and pushed her hair back and started to head for the door. "We'd better go eat breakfast then so we can get to Hogsmead before it's too crowded."

"Go on Mione. We'll meet you down there." Harry told her, sitting down on his bed and putting on his shoes.

Hermione nodded and left the room. James and Sirius shuffled around the room, grabbing a pair of extra shoes from Harry's trunk.

"So, what's up with you both?" Harry asked suddenly, his eyes piercing them both.

James smiled and came over to sit by his son. "What do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're both acting strange…especially with Hermione."

Sirius thought about telling Harry about what Helga told him, but refrained – he'd keep it a secret for now. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Harry frowned. "Stop it, I'm not stupid and I'm not blind either."

James sighed and made up an excuse. "It's just a little weird being here with everything new and all. We're probably just taking it out on Hermione, because she's the only person other than you that's been around us."

Harry, who had heard many lies in his eighteen years of life, could easily detect James' lie. It hurt a little that his father could lie to him so effortlessly, but instead of continuing to pester them – he dropped it. He figured that eventually the truth would come out in the end.

Harry nodded. "Let's go join the others then; big day ahead of us and all."

The three boys exited the room. Two of them were guilty from hiding secrets from their last living relative (a mental and physical one!) and from each other. One was wondering about the spoken lie…what were the others hiding? And why did it involve Hermione?

XxTHxX

"Won-Won!" Lavender screeched, her nails digging into Ron's milky back.

Ron continued to grip her hips tightly as he entered her hard and fast, her shrieking was starting to bother him, but he was so close to release…only a few moments longer.

Lavender moaned, crying out his name – finally his birth given name and not that awful nickname. He didn't know if he was hurting her…and honestly he really didn't care at all. He pictured Hermione beneath him, moaning softly – maybe even screaming out his name…but in a less shrill voice. The thought made him tense and erupt inside Lavender. He pulled out and grabbed his bath towel and started to clean himself.

Lavender crawled over to him and kissed him aggressively. "One more round before you go?"

Ron shook his head. "I have too much to do today, maybe later tonight?" He barely paid attention to her frown, he'd gotten what he wanted from her and he really couldn't stand to be near her right now.

"Are you going to be with Hermione?" Lavender asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Course I am, it's a Hogsmead day. I'll probably end up taking her out on a short date or something." Ron announced, grabbing his button up shirt off of a chair.

"Why are you still with her?" Lavender whined.

Ron rolled his eyes. "She's my girlfriend, Lavender."

Lavender stood up and walked over to him. "Then why are you sleeping with me? Why not dump her and then we could go out and be able to screw around anytime and anywhere, without watching our backs."

"Lavender, we've talked about this, once everything calms down – I'll break up with her." Ron lied effortlessly, truthfully whenever Hermione finally gave into him, he'd dump Lavender.

Lavender frowned, but grabbed her clothes and left. Ron started to button his shirt, not noticing that his once loose shirt was tight around his stomach.

XxTHxX

James sat next to Sirius at the long table; they both were filling their plates up eagerly. He couldn't help but send jealous looks at Hermione and Harry, who were whispering softly to each while being close to each other – too close for his comfort honestly. He tried to brush those thoughts aside, this was his son for God's sake! Anyway, Harry wasn't the threat…it was that Ronald boy. A picture of the red-headed weasel entered his mind and rage flooded throughout his body. The boy didn't deserve Hermione, especially since James knew completely that the weasel was cheating on Hermione. The only question was why didn't Hermione notice all the obvious signs?

Sirius stabbed his scrambled eggs and shoved them into his mouth. It felt like he hadn't eaten in years, though he only realized how hungry he was when he was surrounded by all this delicious food. Even though he was feeding himself, the void inside him was still unsatisfied and craving something…_something else_. A soft giggle interrupted his thoughts and brought his attention to the mystery sitting across from him. She was laughing at something that Harry said apparently; he felt the rush of jealously surge through his body and his hand instantly gripped his fork tighter. He shouldn't be feeling this – he'd never acted this way around Hermione when he was…alive. He did have to admit that he didn't actually spend much time with her, even though he'd always had a soft spot for the girl…but he continuously contributed that to her saving him from the dementers. He hungrily bit into his toast, but knew that this wouldn't fill him…_only she could_.

James tried to catch his son's attention. "Harry?"

Harry's head shot up and gave his attention solely to his father. "Yes?"

James cleared his throat. "When do you think we can head down to Hogsmead?"

Sirius quickly joined in. "I'm almost done actually, what about you guys?"

Harry grinned. "Hermione and I were just talking about that. We're going to head down to the shops after Ron joins us."

Instead of smiling, James and Sirius both forced back a frown. They'd both really just wanted to spend the day with Harry…..and Hermione of course.

Hermione graced them with a tentative smile. "Ron will be here soon then we'll start the day. Did you need anything Harry?"

Harry rubbed his chin in thought. "Not really, though I'll probably head to the Quidditch shop and check out the new equipment."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I'll grab some ink and parchment to refill our supplies."

Harry nudged her in the ribs as Ginny walked towards them, wearing her Quidditch practice uniform. "Hiya, Harry!"

Harry softly blushed and smiled at her. "What's up Ginny? What's with the uniform?"

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me that Ron forgot to tell you!"

Harry frowned slightly. "He might have. What was he supposed to tell me?"

"We need to practice today to get Seamus into shape for our game next week!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I-I can't do it today, I need to help them." Harry gestured to James and Sirius.

Ginny looked at the two boys and her eyes clouded with confusion. "Who are they?"

Hermione shook her head. "Might want to sit down for this one Gin."

Ginny followed Hermione's advice and sat next to Harry. "What's going on?"

Harry took of his glasses and started to clean them. "Ginny, meet my dad. You already know Sirius."

"What? How is that possible?" Ginny asked in shock.

"It's hard to explain really-"Hermione began, but was interrupted.

"They're a gift." Luna said, coming up and sitting by Hermione.

Harry's eyes brightened when they saw her, but they quickly returned to Ginny. Harry chuckled softly. "That's the short version, they were sent to me – but I'm not sure why really."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Maybe because you saved the _world_." Harry blushed.

"No they're not." Luna stated, putting some bacon on Hermione's plate, while Hermione tried to put them on Luna's.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, pursing her lips – her dislike for the girl showing.

"They're not here for Harry." Luna stated like it was common knowledge.

"Now, Hermione eat some of this or you'll get sick again." Luna demanded, looking Hermione in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Honestly, Luna." Hermione moaned, wrinkling her nose at the unwanted food.

"Luna, you didn't answer." Harry reminded her, fully curious.

Ginny eyes hardened and tried to bring Harry's attention back to her. "Honestly, don't act like you know everything Luna!"

James and Sirius remained silent, they were also quite curious to see how much Luna knew and how much she would reveal. However, both of their stomachs clenched in anxiety – they might be ratted out….then what would happen? How would Harry react? H-How would Hermione react?

Luna's gaze drifted and landed on the two boys across from her. Sirius gulped while James steeled himself. Luna gave them a small smile. "Why should I ruin the surprise?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her toast. Harry scratched his head in confusion while Ginny huffed angrily. Sirius took a sip of his pumpkin juice while James tapped his fork against his empty plate.

"Where's Ronald?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Huh?" Hermione questioned, her mind elsewhere as she watched James' arms flex as he gripped his fork more and more causing an annoying racket to erupt from his plate.

"Your boyfriend and current love of your life, you know?" Ginny teased, clearly amused and noticing where Hermione's attention was at. Hermione blinked and looked up, a sweet smile filling her face.

"Right here, babe." Ron announced, giving Hermione a tender kiss that made Sirius and James tenser if that was possible.

Ginny frowned. "You forgot to tell Harry, Ron."

Ron scrunched up his nose. "Tell him what? That you're single again?"

Harry blushed and Ginny's face turned red with anger. Only Hermione noticed Luna's hurt look.

"You buffoon! I meant about the urgent practice!" Ginny screeched then turned around and stormed off.

"That's today?" Ron asked, piling up his plate with everything that was close to him.

"Apparently, I guess we'll have to take you both later then." Harry sighed disappointedly.

"That's alright sport, there is always next time." Sirius told him with a grin.

"Yeah, go be Captain and all." James told him proudly.

"Hermione and I could take them." Luna announced out of nowhere.

"What?" Ron asked surprised, a bit of eggs spilling out of his open mouth.

"Close your mouth Ronald." Hermione scolded, disgusted by her boyfriend's habits.

"Would you mind Hermione?" Harry begged.

Hermione shook her head. "It'd be no bother at all."

"B-But what about you going to our practice? You're my personal cheerleader Mione!" Ron whined.

Hermione patted Ron's shoulder. "I'll make it up to you later, yeah?"

"She'll be okay, we'll protect her – won't we Prongs?" Sirius joked – desperately wanting to spend time with Hermione, maybe even get to touch her during their trip.

"A friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." James states slyly, feeling intensely jealous of Ron.

"Are you sure Mione?" Ron pleaded…something in his gut told him that he shouldn't – no that he _couldn't_ leave his girlfriend with those two.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course, it'll only take a few minutes to grab their clothes and head back. We might even get back in time to watch some of your practice; you can show me that ultra-secret move that you've been working on."

Harry snickered and began to tease his friend. "That's if Ron's broom can hold him up anymore. Might want to slow down on the grub."

Ron laughed and patted his stomach, not feeling how tight the fabric was stretched on his growing form though it didn't help that Ron had begun to wear extremely tight shirts to show off his recent Quidditch figure. "I'm in the best shape on my life!"

Hermione got up and grabbed her handbag. "We might as well head off so we can get back in time. Good luck Harry!"

James and Sirius followed her after saying their good-byes, but Luna remained. "I'll be there in a moment!"

Ron huffed and wiped his greasy face. "I need to grab my uniform, I'll go ahead and snatch yours as well Harry. I'll meet you in the locker room."

Harry couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Hermione. He'd just got back his family and wanted to spend quality time with them, especially with James since he hadn't had a chance to know him or anything about him. He brushed those feelings aside, he'd get to spend time with both of them – they had the rest of their lives to know each other….though it hurt that neither of them were bothered that he couldn't go with them to Hogsmead, instead they looked a little relieved and - dare he say it? – Glad?

"Harry?"

Harry snapped his head in Luna's direction. "Yes?"

Luna smiled and placed her hand on his. "I'm jealous."

Harry blinked in misunderstanding. "What?"

Luna inclined her head and tried to explain. "Hermione is one of my few friends and a very recent one as well."

"How is that rele-"Harry started.

"There are moments where I have to remember that I have to share her with others – namely you and Ron. Hermione is actually quite social and I get jealous when I can't spend as much time as I want to with her. It's not her fault either; she doesn't see that I like to have her all to myself sometimes." Luna explained

"They're my family Luna and I can't help but feel unimportant in their eyes right now." Harry confessed, looking into his empty goblet.

"It's different for them, they don't see that. James is still adjusting to you not being a baby, he was only twenty when he died and barely adjusting to being a dad….and Sirius doesn't register that he has been dead for the past two-almost three years." Luna continued, squeezing his hand in comfort.

"You're right, as always." Harry joked, smiling up at her.

"Don't you forget that Mr. Potter." Luna replied with a small grin.

"Watch after her today, will you?" Harry asked, worry clouding in his green eyes.

"You mean Hermione?" Luna looked up at him as she grabbed her own bag.

"Yeah, she's been acting rather odd these past few days." Harry confided.

Luna frowned. "I thought she was doing better."

Harry shook her head. "I-It's hard to explain really, but she's been distant with Ron and even me at times and she looks so tired and worn out."

Luna got off the bench. "I think she's been having nightmares."

Harry shrugged. "She hasn't mentioned it me."

Luna looked at him with a serious expression. "She doesn't like to bother others with her problems. You know that more than anymore."

Harry got up and walked with Luna to the double doors. "Just-will you watch out for her?"

Luna bit her lip. "Who says I haven't been?"

XxTHxX

"Will Luna know where we are?" Sirius asked Hermione as they sat in Maulkin's Extravagant Clothing store, waiting for James to finish trying on his selection of clothes.

Hermione reached down deep into her handbag. "Sure she will. I've brought my necklace with me."

Sirius smiled at her, not understanding a bit. "How does that help?"

"It's a friendship necklace that tells both wearers where each other are." Hermione stated quickly, pulling out a silver chain that held a small onion on it.

Sirius bent down to look at it. "That's a rather odd looking necklace."

Hermione chuckled. "It's exactly Luna's taste. She likes random things and loves to wear them. This is actually low-key for her."

Sirius scrunched up an eye. "You don't say?"

Hermione smirked. "I think you heard me Mister Black."

"It's Sirius." He whispered; his face close to hers.

Hermione's eyes darted to his lips and back up to his captivating eyes. Her tongue darted out and moisturized her own lips. Sirius mentally moaned at her action. He'd never wanted to kiss a girl this much. Hell! He ached to hold her….to caress her golden skin that called to him in seductive whispers.

"What's serious?" She replied breathily like she'd ran a mile within seconds. Her blood pounding in her ears…her only thought was if he tasted as good as he looked.

"He's Sirius." James drawled, entering the room – carrying his numerous clothes.

Hermione's head jerked away from Sirius's. "Did everything fit?"

James glared at Sirius before turning to look at Hermione. "Nothing that I can't fix myself."

Hermione smiled, though James noticed that it didn't reach her eyes fully. "That's great! What else do you guys need here?"

Sirius rubbed his chin for a moment. "I think we're done here. What about you Prongs?"

James nodded in agreement. "I'll go ahead and pay for this."

Hermione stopped him. "I'll pay for Sirius and your things. Why don't you both go ahead and check out the Quidditch store? I'll stop by the bookstore before I meet up with you all there."

Sirius and James frowned. "I can't let you pay for my things." James remarked stubbornly.

Hermione huffed. "Neither of you have any money on you right now. It's the least I can do for you guys. "

Sirius tried to pull his stuff away from her. "It's not going to happen. James and I can wait for the bank to open next week and buy these then."

Hermione took a deep breath. "If it bothers you both so much, then you can pay me back next week then. Seriously, this won't take a tiny dent out of my savings." James and Sirius both refused and all three continued to fight.

"You know that by fighting with Hermione over this matter, you'll miss out on watching Harry in action." Luna interrupted.

James and Sirius looked at each other and reluctantly agreed. "We're paying you back as soon as we can." James stated, reminding her.

"Of course." Hermione replied.

"Head down to the shop without us." Luna told the boys.

Sirius and James left, not wanting to have to fight with Luna or Hermione again.

Hermione turned to her friend with gratitude in her eyes. "Thanks."

Luna patted her hand and grabbed some of the clothes. "No problem."

"They were starting to drive me crazy." Hermione explained while heading to the front of the store.

"I would be surprised if they didn't get on your nerves. Did I miss anything?" Luna asked, walking beside Hermione.

Hermione instantly blushed, thinking about her almost kiss with Sirius. "Um…"

"Now you have to spill." Luna exclaimed, noticing her friend's blush.

They reached the counter and laid out all their purchases. The assistant owner smiled at them and began calculating the total.

"Come on!" Luna encouraged, smiling happily at her friend.

"IthinkIalmostkissedSirius!"Hermione muttered, speaking as fast as she could.

"You didn't!" Luna gasped.

"You understood me?" Hermione asked, taken back.

"Don't change the subject!" Luna rebuked.

Hermione ducked her head down and whispered. "James interrupted before it happened….Oh God! I almost cheated on Ron! I wanted to cheat on Ron!"

"All that matters is that you didn't." Luna replied quietly.

"Luna…I still want to cheat on him with Sirius….or James." Hermione told her friend.

Before Luna could answer, the man announced the price. "That'll be fifty galleons and seventeen knuts."

Hermione quickly pulled out her wallet and handed the change to the man. Hermione grabbed the bags and exited the store with Luna alongside her.

"I think that's a normal reaction." Luna concluded, looking at her friend in concern.

"Not for me it isn't." Hermione frowned. "I almost cheated on-on the love of my life!"

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, not believing Hermione.

"O-Of course!" Hermione hesitated, but recovered quickly.

"It's not your fault. James and Sirius are both extremely attractive men." Luna clarified.

"Yeah…I'll just have to control myself until I get used to them and their appearances." Hermione stated, already making a plan to distance herself from the overly attractive males.

"Good, now can we get that new book on Gnarles and their mating rituals?" Luna begged, her eyes twinkling with her newfound knowledge.

"Are you sure that they wrote a book about Gnarles?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Definitely, daddy helped write it." Luna enlightened her.

XxTHxX

"Don't do that." James demanded, holding back his anger from before.

"Do what? Look at the equipment? You'd have to kill me Prongs." Sirius grinned at him and then looked back at the different broom models.

"Don't act cute Padfoot. Don't flirt with Harry's friend." James drawled out slowly.

"I'm not flirting, I'm just being friendly." Sirius defended himself.

"I don't see you being that friendly to that Luna girl." James remarked.

"Hermione and I got history." Sirius stated, trying to refocus on the brooms.

"What do you mean?" James growled, upset and extremely jealous. Hermione WAS his!

"Calm down, what's your problem man?" Sirius exclaimed, annoyed at James' behavior.

James quickly thought of a lie. "I just don't want Hermione getting hurt and causing Harry to get hurt by that and him being mad at us!"

Sirius shook his head. "I won't hurt her, trust me." After all, Hermione was his soul-mate.

"You better not Padfoot." James told him before storming off to a different part of the store.

James found himself by the Quidditch gloves and calmed himself down by looking at the different types. He searched through the stacks and looked at the numerous 'custom' features that went with certain gloves; there was one that could withstand any temperature, one that could help lengthen your hand through the course of a year, and there was even a funny one that would change the wearer's hand color from their mood.

He wondered if Harry used gloves and if so – what type did he prefer? He'd have to ask and surprise him with a new pair next week.

"Harry needs new gloves." Hermione stated, standing oh so close to him. He could feel her body heat dance around on his arm.

"He does?" James asked slowly.

"Yeah, he's been talking about getting some dragon leather gloves so they'll last longer than his usual griffin gloves." Hermione explained, edging closer to James. James realized that if he only inched his hand a tad to the side, he'd be able to touch her porcelain skin.

"Really? I don't see any of those." James recalled; his gaze on the numerous pairs…but his mind on her body.

"They're really popular right now, but there's a box right there." Hermione reached past him to grab the lone container.

She grasped the square box, moving closer towards him. When she straightened her spine after grabbing the object, she accidently bumped into him. He knew it was going to happen, but the thought of it didn't compare to the real deal. Her warm skin heated up his naturally cold body.

"Oops, sorry!" Hermione excused herself as she looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

Her face was so close to his that his body wouldn't listen to his brain anymore. He shoved her against the racks and pressed himself into her. His body molded into hers. Where he was hard, she was soft and he couldn't help but wish to bury himself in her warm cocoon. His head went to the curve of her neck and he inhaled her sweet, innocent smell. She smelled of home and he'd never admit it to anyone but it brought tears to his eyes. She was HIS and he wouldn't deny it anymore.

He lifted his head and looked at her shocked face, he bent down and tried to capture her plump lips and taste her….maybe she'd taste like home as well. Small hands halted him from tasting her – tasting perfection.

"Mr. Potter, I think this is hardly appropriate." Hermione forced out, her heart racing and her body aching to meet his lips halfway.

"My name." He whispered softly, looking into her eyes.

"Wha-a?" Hermione faltered, heat creeping up her body from seeing the desire in his depths.

"My name." He growled, pressing himself against her.

"James….I have a b-boyfriend…and I'm not a replacement for your wife." Hermione whispered, feeling his hard-on and yearning to satisfy his needs and hers at the same time.

"Hermione?" Luna called out from somewhere in the store.

"I'm here!" Hermione yelled, pushing James aside and heading to the direction of her friend's voice.

"It seems that I'm not the one we have to worry about Prongs." Sirius barked, coming up beside James.

"You were acting the same before." James reminded him.

"No, Hermione and I were whispering to each other. You had her up against the wall and as close as possible to her. There is a vast difference, my friend." Sirius whispered angrily, trying not to attract attention.

"You would've done the same if it was you in my position Padfoot." James rationalized calmly.

"You might get Harry mad by doing that to his friend….his taken friend." Sirius told him seriously before stomping off.

James sighed and rubbed his head, trying his best to get Hermione out of his mind.

Sirius stormed off to find Hermione, feeling obsessively jealous of James. Dammit! He was Hermione's soul-mate, not James! She should be all over him, not James! However, she'd rejected James and not him. He'd have to proceed carefully and get her to make the move first before seizing her as his for good.

XxTHxX

"Good job, guys! Let's meet back here this Friday!" Harry called out to his fellow companions. Harry left to go change and to take a long, warm shower to soothe his aching muscles.

"Hey!" Ginny called out, running up to catch him.

"Hey to yourself as well." Harry grinned, slowing down his pace to fit hers.

"It's true by the way." Ginny announced shyly.

"What's true?" Harry asked confused.

"I am single and I am interested." Ginny replied quickly.

"Oh? I-Interested in w-what?" Harry stuttered.

"You of course….that is if you're not interested in Luna." Ginny stated, stopping Harry with her hand.

"L-Luna? Why would you think that? I'm interested in you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good. I'll see you later then? We can hang out….and stuff." Ginny explained, beginning to walk away.

"Wait does that mean that we're together?" Harry yelled out worriedly.

"Duh!" Ginny yelled back, turning to glance behind at him.

Harry grinned with happiness…but something tugged at his heart. His mind flooded with pictures of a blond-haired girl that had been haunting his dreams since school had restarted.

XxTHxX

"It's time for lunch; do you think they'll have enough pudding Hermione?" Luna asked, radiating with excitement.

"Sure and if they don't then we'll steal Ron's." Hermione teased, swinging her friend's hand back and forth as they walked or rather skipped to the Grand Hall. James and Sirius followed slightly behind them; ignoring each other and trying to catch Hermione's eye.

"I'm sure Ron won't mind, the Ragones say that he'll be generous with the pudding." Luna chatted eagerly.

Hermione nodded. "If I have to, I'll encourage him to share."

Luna smirked. "I'm sure that he'd enjoy that. Do you guys like pudding?"

James replied automatically. "Can't say that I hate it, but I do enjoy the occasional bite."

Sirius nodded. "It's a nice end to a good meal."

Luna elbowed Hermione. "You might have to convince them to share as well."

Hermione laughed. "You can starve then without your precious pudding."

Luna frowned. "Oh come on! Not even a tad bit funny!"

Hermione stuck out her tongue. "It's my mouth that you're whoring out for pudding."

Luna rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault that nobody enjoys my lips as much as yours."

Hermione hummed. "They say my lip-gloss is cool."

Luna huffed. "This is not the time to make a muggle reference."

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to go clean up the dorm room." Hermione told them and headed for the stairs.

"Don't die!" Luna yelled.

"I can't promise anything!" Hermione replied.

Luna laughed and continued on her way to the Great Hall with James and Sirius following her.

"She's not happy." Luna randomly announced, a dreamy look to her eyes as both boys glanced at her.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius questioned her.

"I know her and I know that she's shielding her true emotions." Luna answered.

"Why haven't you done anything to help her then?" James probed.

"How can you help someone that won't admit that they're not happy to themselves?" Luna asked them back.

XxTHxX

Hermione finished making up Harry's side of the room and discarded all of his dirty clothes into the magical hamper that sent them to the house elves to clean. She mentally yelled at herself for using them for her own gain like this, but she'd make it up by helping them later tonight and tomorrow.

Hermione braced herself for cleaning up Ron's side, but she might as well bite the bullet. She made his bed first and threw away all the random piles of trash that surrounded his bed and even underneath it. She grabbed up all of his worn clothes and threw them into the hamper. She sat down on Ron's bed for a moment before noticing a shirt sticking out of one of Ron's drawers.

Hermione pulled it out and saw that it had a few grass stains on the back of the mostly white dress shirt. She walked towards the hamper and was about to dump the top inside it as well, when a purple mark caught her attention. It was a lipstick stain on the collar. Her eyes widened dramatically as she thought of all the possibilities.

She crumpled the top up and threw it in the hamper….she must have made the stain on one of the midnight strolls that Ron took her on. She must have gotten carried away and left that mark on his collar without realizing it. However, a voice nagged at her…..because she had never owned purple lipstick or even wore it once.

XxTHxX

"She's not doing anything?" Helga yelled outraged.

"Calm down." Rowena reminded her.

"She just ignored proof that the weasel is cheating on her!" Helga continued, smashing an unused candle against the opposite wall.

"Helga, calm down." Rowena raised her voice slightly.

"How can you watch this? Watch our little girl ignore all the signs that point out the weasel? He's going to hurt her!" Helga yelled out, throwing her hands around the place – knocking over a few objects as well.

"She'll see it soon or someone will bring it to her attention…namely Harry or Luna." Rowena announced softly.

"He deserves to pay for the pain he's going to bring her!" Helga screeched.

"He will, Helga. He will, just continue to watch with me." Rowena told her friend, as the screen flickered over to Hermione joining the others at lunch; acting normally but a small frown playing at her lips as she looked at her boyfriend.


	6. Something That I Want

XxTHxX

One moment he was dreaming about…Alice? Was that her name? No, her name had to be Christy…but it could've been Rachel too. Well, all that mattered was that he was dreaming about some hot broad that had a _generous_ rack that spilled over when he held them in his hands. _Oh God_! The way she used her mouth! That girl could be any man's undoing….now if only he could remember her name. As the dream continued, the girl changed. Instead of stringy yellowish-blonde hair, it turned into a rich brown hair with natural blonde highlights. When she looked at him, instead of watery blue eyes looking at him – he saw deep gold ones filled with the promise of warmth. Her skin changed from pale to a slight tan and her body shrank.

While he enjoyed the girl's abundant curves, he became rather obsessed with the girl's new form. Her breasts became a little bit smaller, but they fit into his palms perfectly. Her stomach and legs became more defined with small muscles that toned up the girl's body. Before he knew it, Hermione became the girl that was on him….he really didn't mind – actually it made his dream more…_just more_.

He didn't know how to describe the feeling of having Hermione like this – being able to touch her, to make her produce such erotic expressions as he toyed with her body. No, that other girl was long gone from his mind and only Hermione occupied it. He bent down to kiss her, to finally see what she tasted like when he jolted awake. His eyes darted across the room, searching for the culprit that woke him up. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he lied back down and buried himself deeper in his covers. He closed his eyes and tried – _tried_ to picture what sex would be like with Hermione. He wondered how she'd taste or if she would moan loudly if he found a sensitive spot…would she call out his name when she climaxed?

Rage coursed through him at the thought of her calling out someone else's name…like Ron's. No, she would only be allowed to scream his name as he pleasured her and filled her to the brim as he brought her over the edge over and over again. He mentally smirked; he'd just have to show her that no other man could make her feel the things that only he could make her feel. He started to drift off to sleep, thinking about Hermione's soft red lips. Suddenly, a sweet smell overwhelmed him. He smelled _Hermione_. Ever since he had become an Animagus, his sense of smell had heightened. Even with his sense of smell, he couldn't tell what Hermione smelled like. No, he could – she smelled like home…warmth and love mixed and combined perfectly together with a hint of _**lust**_. Her scent reminded him of his favorite childhood memory.

She reminded him of his first and only Christmas that he had enjoyed with his family. His mind flooded with his mother's laughter as he played with the cardboard box instead of playing with his new toy broom. His father watched with amusement at his antics. He remembered playing with their house elf as his parents opened their own presents. Hermione brought back the memories that he used to treasure when his life went bad…the memories that still haunted him today as he wished that everything had gone different – that he and his parents hadn't drifted apart. Hermione made him want a better future…with her by his side until only the Grim Reaper could tear them apart. Her scent grew stronger and stronger while he grew hard with desire. Where was her smell coming from? It grew so intense that he swore that she had to be next to him in his bed. He reached out his hand and felt another body next to him. Hermione…she had come for him.

His mind was consumed with thoughts about her - and him – buried beneath his sheets. He casted a nonverbal Silencio and Moviota (to close his curtains around his bed). As soon as this was done, he pounced. He grasped Hermione's body and pulled her closer to him. His cock throbbed and hardened at the thought of her. He grabbed her butt (which was smaller than it looked) and brought her close to his body. He knew it wasn't right but he rubbed his aching erection against her…._penis_? Hermione had a penis?

"What the Hell Padfoot!" James screamed, kicking Sirius in the groin as he scrambled away from him to the other side of the bed.

"James? What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" Sirius exclaimed, his hands covering his groin.

"Your bed? _Your bed_? This is my bed!" James demanded breathing heavily from being assaulted – sexually assaulted by his best friend.

Sirius shook his head. "No way man, I've been here all night in this bed – my bed mind you. Why the hell are you in it?"

"Why the hell did you just grope me?" James questioned angrily.

"I thought you were somebody else." Sirius told him, looking away slyly.

James rolled his eyes. "Already found yourself a pet, Sirius? Anyways…._this is my bed_."

Sirius frowned. "Nope, mine is by the window…and where are we? By a window."

"Sirius…every bed is by a window." James sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sirius' face fell. "Then I might be in your bed after all. So why are you getting to bed so late?"

"I stayed up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They were telling me about the last few years." James explained, lying back down in the bed.

"So that's why you smell like Hermione." Sirius muttered jealously, gripping his pillow tighter as the emotion consumed him.

"Hermione," James growled, turning to look at his friend, "is that who you thought I was?" James narrowed his eyes.

"So what if I did? That's not any of your business last time that I checked Prongs." Sirius announced gruffly, his eyes darkening with anger.

"Hermione is-"James began, but Sirius cut him off.

"Just because Hermione is Harry's best friend, doesn't mean that I can't see her as more than his friend. She's a woman, Prongs, and a hot one at that." Sirius ranted, throwing his hands into the air.

"Hermione is MINE!" James snarled, glaring at his friend.

Silence overtook the pair as they analyzed each other. Sirius turned to look away as he frowned. "She can't be. Just…Just stop it Prongs."

James pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. "Stop what Padfoot?"

Sirius closed his eyes as he began to speak. "Stop trying to replace Lily. Hermione is her own person and though she might be similar to your wife, she is perfectly different than her."

James clucked his tongue. "I can only hope so."

Sirius turned to look at his friend directly. "What do you mean?"

James pulled up the covers and turned to lie on his side. "Good night."

Sirius growled, but allowed his friend to fall asleep. James' body relaxed and his breathing had softened and harmonized.

Sirius turned away and closed his eyes. "Hermione isn't yours. She's mine and mine alone." He muttered before falling asleep, not knowing that James and him were being listened to.

XxTHxX

"Sirius! Dad!" Harry yelled as he quickly put on his trousers.

Sirius jumped up instantly and sought out the noise. "Harry?"

"Get up!" Harry called out as he dashed into the boys' bathroom.

Sirius bent down and grabbed a clean-looking shirt, and then he quickly shoved James off the other side of the bed.

"What the hell!" James exclaimed.

"We need to get up!" Sirius answered, sliding underneath his bed – or was it James' bed? – looking for some sort of pants.

"Why?" James questioned as he slowly got up from the floor.

"Because….because….Harry!" Sirius screamed as he grabbed a pair of black trousers from his trunk after not finding any under his bed.

"What?!" Harry asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Why do we need to be up?" Sirius asked tentatively.

Harry's face turned red and began to stutter. "W-Well, we need to seize the day!"

James smirked knowingly. "Does this have to do with a girl?"

"W-What?" Harry replied nervously.

Sirius grinned and walked over and hugged Harry. "Who's the lucky bird? I bet it's that Luna girl!"

Harry blushed redder. "N-No! It's Ginny…she's my girlfriend."

James smiled and congratulated his son happily. "I'm happy for you, son."

Sirius frowned. "How does that explain why we're up at this god-forsaken hour!?"

Harry's face went blank. "It's ten in the morning, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes widened dramatically. "That early? What were you thinking? It's Sunday! It's a day of rest! Have you no heart?"

"Honestly, the boy wants us to be with him right now obviously." James said, reprimanding his crazy friend with a smile.

Sirius threw his hands in the air, but continued to get ready.

"Thanks." Harry told James.

"Nah, Sirius went through worse stuff when I starting dating your mom. I'd wake Remus, Peter, and him up at the crack of dawn just so that I could look my best and not sweat profusely when I was around her." James confided to his son, before something clicked in his mind.

"Harry, where's Remus?" James asked excitedly.

Harry went still as Sirius turned around and grinned. "Yeah, where's that old wolf? Last time I saw him, he'd just told me that he was dating Tonks!"

"Remus? Our Remus? With your cousin? I've got to see that!" James exclaimed.

Sirius chuckled. "I wonder if they got married after all."

James turned to Harry. "So, is Remus staying somewhere close by?"

Sirius barked out a laugh. "I want to see his face when he sees us again!"

Harry's face turned pale as he gathered up his courage. "Remus…doesn't live nearby."

James laughed. "Well, he'll just have to apparate here to visit us then. Where is he though? I'll send him an owl this instant!"

Sirius watched as Harry's face fell and looked grim. "Dad…Remus is –"

Sirius stopped Harry. "I understand, Harry. You don't need to say more. Why don't you go wipe off all that cologne on your neck – it's too strong."

James looked at Sirius with confused eyes. "Sirius?"

Sirius sighed. "James."

James frowned. "I'm not a child. What's going on?"

Sirius looked away from his friend. "Remus isn't here, because he's dead."

Disbelief clouded James' mind. "_How would you know, Sirius_?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "If he was alive, Harry wouldn't have hesitated and he'd be here by now to see us. He's gone."

James held back his tears as he forced out another question. "What about Peter?"

Sirius growled. "Don't speak about that rat in front of me!"

Sirius began to turn, but James grabbed his wrist. "Is he alive?"

"He'd better not be. Don't you know that he was the one to-?" Sirius snarled.

"Yes." James replied without hesitation as he dropped Sirius' wrist.

Sirius turned to his friend in shock. "Don't you want revenge? Lily's dead because of him! You lost eighteen years with your son!"

James looked into his friend's angry eyes. "He's my friend, Padfoot."

"I can't believe you!" Sirius yelled, before storming out of the room.

James ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. Sirius just didn't understand. Yes, he was angry at Peter and he even hated the rat, but Peter was his friend at one time…his best friend. Even though he resented and despised him, there was a small part of him that remembered the young boy that would share his favorite treat whenever James was upset about Lily…No, James hated what Peter had become, but he loved the boy that he once was. Peter would pay for his actions if he was alive, but it would be a legal punishment.

"Peter died by his own hands," Harry stated as he came back into the room, rubbing a wet towel over his neck, "Voldemort ended up killing him indirectly when Peter showed fear."

James walked over to his son. "Did he ever hurt you?" James asked softly, his eyes solely on his treasured son.

Harry shrugged. "That's the past, dad. During the war, there were a lot of moments where we all were 'hurt'." Harry concluded, dropping his wet towel onto his trunk.

"W-Was Remus happy?" James wondered, holding back tears at the loss of his partner-in-not-so-many-crimes, but the ones that they committed together were legendary and still warmed his heart.

Harry nodded stiffly, rubbing his neck while tapping his foot. "He was truly happy. He married Tonks and they even had a son together."

James nodded slowly. "I'd like to hear more…maybe later you, Sirius, and I can talk more?"

Harry agreed easily. "I'd like that."

James turned his attention to the open door. "We'd better head down and find Sirius, before he gets into trouble."

Harry looked confused. "Why would he get into tr-"

James smirked. "An angry Sirius and many pretty girls surrounding him? Think about it Harry."

Harry smiled and shook his head in amusement, before heading out the door with James following closely behind him.

XxTHxX

Hermione sat in her favorite armchair. This was the armchair that she sat on when she studied with her boys or when they spent hours talking with each other. This was the chair where Crookshanks had occupied with her during her previous school years. This was also the chair that she sat in when Ron told her he loved her and wanted to go out with her.

She leaned back into the chair as emotions surrounded her. It felt like she couldn't breathe. She was drowning and no one seemed to care. She was truly alone. She wiped a tear away when she heard someone descending down the stairs. She looked up and saw two similar figures, looking worriedly at her while quickening their pace to get down the steps.

"Hermione?" James asked.

Hermione avoided looking at James as she got up from her chair. She walked over to Harry and forced a smile on her face.

"Harry." Hermione whispered, before hugging him tightly like her life depended upon it.

"Mione, are you okay?" Harry whispered, returning her hug.

Hermione pulled away and beamed up at him. "I'm just so happy for you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry blushed and returned the smile as he embraced her again. "Thank you."

Hermione looked up and saw James' angry expression. She frowned slightly, but decided to ignore him. Just because he was jealous that she was stealing Harry away from him, didn't mean that she deserved his anger.

"Hermione, love?" Ron bellowed, coming into the room.

Hermione quickly wiped her face, not noticing Harry and James watching her closely, and turned towards Ron with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Ron." Hermione breathed, before gliding over to her boyfriend's side. She quickly kissed his cheek and wished him a good morning.

"Where were you?" Harry asked Ron as he walked towards his childhood friends.

Ron shrugged. "I had to send an owl home. All my clothes have shrunk a good size or two."

James rolled his eyes. "Don't you know any modifying charms?"

Ron blushed as he laughed. "I didn't even think about that. Thanks!" Ron said as he rushed upstairs.

Harry ruffled Hermione's hair. "Let's head downstairs without him. He'll catch up eventually."

Hermione distractedly nodded as Harry pulled her towards the portraits' exit with James walking beside her.

XxTHxX

"Hermione!" Luna yelled, seeing her friend.

"Luna." Hermione replied, feeling much better after hearing Luna's voice.

Luna approached the threesome with an irritated expression on her face. She strode up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Luna?" Hermione asked, feeling awkward when Luna's dress licked at her bare skin.

"I think that you and I should go to the library." Luna suggested, not looking directly at her friend.

Harry frowned at the blonde witch and her odd dress. "Why? You both need to grab something to eat at least before you go. I don't need for either of you to get sick! Now both of you are going to eat a hearty breakfast and a whole glass of orange juice!"

Hermione snickered softly. "Are you okay, Luna? Normally you're the one forcing me to eat."

Luna frowned. "Hermione, it's a bad idea to go in there." Luna whispered as she petted the little animal heads on her dress.

James came closer to inspect the dress itself. "Did you do the animate the dress yourself? Where did you get the animal heads?"

A small smile bloomed on Luna's face. "After the Battle, I went to Australia with Hermione. I was fascinated by the muggle toys, so Hermione took me to all the toy stores nearby whenever the Lorintes weren't active outside. She introduced me to the Beanie Babies brand. I started collecting them almost immediately. Actually, this dress contains every Beanie Baby made." Luna explained enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled, thinking about their short break in Australia. "I already knew a couple of animation spells, so Luna and I experimented with them on the Beanie Babies one day while we were on the beach – a wizard/witch beach mind you."

Luna nodded her head, her eyes softening. "Hermione, really let's go somewhere else."

Hermione agreed, wanting to please Luna and keep her happy. "Anything you want."

Luna smiled and they were about to head off, before James yanked Hermione's hand, pulling her (and inadvertently Luna) close to him.

"Grab something to eat." James announced huskily, staring deep into Hermione's eyes.

Luna frowned and Harry looked confused as Hermione softly nodded, licking her lips slowly.

"Come on, Luna. Let's just quickly duck in and grab a roll or something." Hermione reasoned softly, still looking intently at James with heat in her eyes.

She looked way, feeling that if she had kept looking then she would've done something that she'd regret – or would she? Would she honestly regret kissing him? Right now, she didn't think so.

Hermione pulled a resisting Luna into the Great Hall. "Hermione! I mean it; we don't need to go in there!"

Harry rolled his eyes while walking behind them with his dad. "Calm down, Luna. It's not like McGonagall is stripping or anything!"

Hermione started to laugh, when she saw something that nearly crushed her. Sitting at their table and at their spot was Sirius…with another girl. _Fuck_. It felt like a bludger had struck her in the gut. She blinked back tears as she continued to walk over there. _She was no coward_…besides whatever Sirius contracted from that whore – No! She wasn't going to think that way about another girl, especially since Sirius could charm the panties of anyone (except McGonagall of course!). Anyways, this just helped her out…she'd be able to resist him easier, mentally and physically.

"Hermione…" Luna whispered sympathetically, already knowing that her friend had fallen into Sirius' web – this had to hurt.

Harry and James smirked when they saw Sirius. Harry couldn't believe that his godfather had waited this long to hit on someone, and he was pleased that Sirius was able to act like a teenager without any worries. James was pleased that Sirius wouldn't be a problem whenever he made his move on Hermione. He loved his best friend, but Sirius had such a weakness for the other sex – especially when he was emotionally unstable.

"You old dog!" Harry exclaimed, slapping Sirius on the back as he took a seat next to him.

Sirius pulled away from the black-haired girl, blinking up at his godson as Hermione and Luna took a seat across from him. James sat next to Harry and started filling up his plate.

Sirius noticed Hermione when she reached over to grab a piece of toast. His face paled at the realization that she'd caught him, with another girl while he was supposed to woo her. _Shit!_

"Morgane, your lipstick is smeared." Luna commented, her voice sounding like she'd just woken up.

Morgana gasped as she placed her hand over mouth and rushing off.

Harry chuckled. "Morgane? I didn't picture her as your type."

James couldn't help but add to conversation. "That's Sirius. He doesn't have a type."

"Oi!" Sirius yelled. His heart raced as he snuck a glance at Hermione.

Hermione simply buttered her toast and filled her Goblet with apple juice, never once looking up.

Luna grasped her hand underneath the table. "Lavender." Luna whispered, so softly that only Hermione heard.

Hermione glanced up and quickly noticed the blonde. Nothing looked out of the ordinary with Lavender, but still Hermione analyzed everything that she saw. Luna wouldn't point her out if there wasn't a reason. It felt like a light bulb had switched on when Hermione noticed Lavender's shirt – which was Ron's shirt…a shirt that she had just washed for him not to long ago too. Her head felt like exploding, what did this mean? Why did Lavender have Ron's shirt on? Hermione placed a hand on her hand in thought.

"Mione?" Harry called out, causing Hermione to jump before turning towards him.

"Yes?" Hermione asked breathlessly, her hand pressed against her heart as she willed it to slow down.

"You alright?" Harry asked worriedly as he balanced his spoon on his finger.

Hermione took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She looked back up with a smile. "Of course, Harry."

Harry smiled and went back to eating. Luna looked at her friend, wondering what she was thinking of while Hermione mentally talked herself down. Nothing was going on between Ron and Lavender! She had to be over-thinking things! She was mistaken, Lavender probably had a boyfriend and was wearing his shirt or somehow one of Ron's shirts ended up in Lavender's clothes and she just didn't realize it. Yes that had to be it; everything was going to be okay. She was going to be okay. However, why was she more upset at seeing Sirius kissing another girl than her boyfriend cheating on her?

"I can practically hear the wheels turning around in your head." Sirius commented randomly as he continued to stare at Hermione. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop the need to_ see_ her, _hear_ her voice, to _touch her_.

"I'm just not feeling like myself today, I fear." Hermione replied softly as he struggled to hear her.

"It must be because of the Trijaks." Luna announced happily, grabbing a piece of bacon off Harry's plate. Harry shrugged as he handed her another piece.

James narrowed his eyes in thought. "Trijacks?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "You're not very knowledgeable, are you?"

Sirius barked as he watched James' face went from confused to angry within a second.

"Now wait a minute!" James declared angrily.

"Dad, calm down!" Harry stated while holding back a laugh.

"Well, are you going to enlighten us about Trijaks?" Hermione questioned her friend.

"Nope, that ruins my fun." Luna answered slowly, smirking at James.

"Oh, Luna." Hermione sighed wistfully.

"However, they're flying all over your head, Hermione. You might need to protect yourself." Luna explained, placing her hand over Hermione's.

"Luna, did you remember Friday's lesson?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Luna beamed at Harry. "Of course! The Redgoons were an interesting animal to study, especially since they're in their mating season."

Hermione nodded. "Their mating dance was different to say the least."

Luna agreed. "I enjoyed the part where the male urinated on the ground, and then a flower would sprout up."

Harry smiled as he watched Hermione and Luna discuss the Redgoon's courtship. He loved that his two favorite girls got along so well. Wait! What? Harry took a deep breath as he calmed himself down. Luna wasn't like that. He didn't like Luna like that. She was his friend, his best friend's friend…nothing more and nothing less. A small smile of relief bloomed on his face as he "convinced" himself that nothing was going on between him and Luna. Nope.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "However, what caught my attention was the Redgoon's ninja reflexes as it battled a snake."

Luna's face went blank. "Ninja? What's a ninja?"

James snorted. "Seems like you're not so knowledgeable as well."

Hermione quickly defended her friend. "Does that mean that you know what a ninja is as well, _James Potter_?"

James slightly blushed at the way Hermione said his name, it rolled and made his pants grow tighter as he envisioned her saying his name that over and over again.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, trying to catch James' attention.

"Huh?" James asked, blinking.

"What's a fringa anyways?" Sirius asked.

"What?" James asked confused.

"It's a ninja." Hermione corrected.

Sirius shrugged. "Do you know what it is?"

James shook his head. "Never heard about it before."

Harry chuckled. "It's a person that has really fast reflexes basically."

"So it's like a seeker?" Luna asked innocently.

Harry looked at Hermione who replied. "Sort of."

James scowled. "Why didn't you just say that?"

Hermione shrugged. "How would you learn then?"

XxTHxX

"You really didn't have to go with me to the library." Hermione commented as she strolled to her favorite place in the castle.

James smiled. "Luna wouldn't have let you go by yourself anyways. She thinks that something bad will happen to you."

Hermione smiled gently at the thought of her friend. "She worries too much and feels like she needs to protect me from everything."

James shrugged. "That's friendship. No one wants their friends to get hurt if they can prevent it."

"Yeah..." Hermione trailed off, letting a nice silence fall between them

"Did you want someone else to go with you? Harry? Or Sirius?" James asked, feeling jealous and waiting for her answer.

"No!" Hermione nearly shouted when she heard Sirius' name. "I'm actually glad it's you."

James couldn't help but smile wider at her confession. "I'm glad that you feel that way. I want us to be friends." _More than that really_.

Hermione blushed and went into the library as James held the door open for her. Hermione headed straight for the overfilled stacks and started searching for a new title. James noticed that the library was empty, except for them and the librarian. Hermione trailed deeper into the stacks, away from his view so he decided to follow her. _Just to make sure she was okay, _he thought silently. He heard her gasp in excitement and walked over to see what she had found.

"What do you got there?" James asked.

Hermione turned towards him, her eyes alive with happiness. "It's the new version of Hogwarts: A History!"

James smiled as she flipped through the pages. "What have they added in it?"

Hermione looked up quickly, before returning to her book. "They added in a chapter about the Battle and even a Remembrance chapter, filled with names of the people we lost during the war."

James nodded, understanding her excitement and even finding it quite sexy. Her eyes twinkled and her body glowed as she commented on a certain paragraph or laughed about the absurdness on another one. He ached to touch her, to bring her close to him…he wanted her to look at him with the same devotion that he saw her give Ron. He _needed_ it.

"Talk to me." Hermione announced suddenly, closing the book carefully.

"Huh?" James asked, surprised.

Hermione smiled and repeated herself. "Talk to me."

"About what?" James asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Anything, everything. What makes you tick? What do you like to discuss – other than Quidditch…I might kill you if you bring that sport up."

James smirked. "I happen to love that sport."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I happen to enjoy talking about other things."

James thought for a moment. "I like Transfiguration. It was my favorite subject in school."

Hermione nodded. "Have you ever performed the Transgonio spell?"

James' eyes bulged. "No way! It's still way too unstable to mess with! A man nearly died from improperly pronouncing it!"

Hermione shook her head. "They've corrected the spell to where anyone can perform it…as long as you're smart enough of course."

"What? Do you know what that means?" James asked zealously.

Hermione nodded while James rattled on. "We can finally decipher what causes dragon pox and even prevent it from spreading!"

Hermione smiled. "Now what have you heard about the Resgonite spell?"

James smiled as he answered her.

XxTHxX

James' eyes bulged out of his skull. "Are you telling me that they're close to being able to extract memories from Death Eaters?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, standing real close to James. "In a few more months they'll have produced a trial potion to test out their theory."

James grinned, before realizing how close Hermione was to him. How he could feel her warmth surround him as she told him about another spell that was under development. He was sure that he would be interested in whatever she was saying, but no…he was too distracted by her.

Hermione looked at him, moving closer to him. Her eyes twinkled as she enjoyed their conversation; she liked hearing his opinions and thoughts about certain spells that were under experimentation. He couldn't hold back anymore. He bent down and stole her lips. His tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip. She gasped, letting him enter her mouth.

Hermione couldn't think. No, the only thing on her mind was how to get closer to James. James pressed her against the bookshelf as he explored her mouth again; his tongue touched hers as she started to respond back passionately. She fought him for dominance as her hands trailed down his body. She wanted him so much, she'd never wanted someone like this before…except Sirius. James caressed her face, pulling her attention back to him as he started to touch her as well.

Hermione felt his cold hand slid up her thigh, and she quickly snapped back into reality.

"Shit! Shit!" Hermione muttered, after pulling away from James' mouth. James stood there, caging her between the bookshelf and his body. She looked at him with a frown.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm taken?" She asked angrily.

James didn't speak as he continued to devour her with his eyes, still wanting her.

"Why. Must. You. Do. This. To. Me." Hermione said, emphasizing each word, pushing against his chest to give her more room to breathe.

"Do what?" James whispered, backing up only slightly.

Hermione tilted her head as she wiped away a stray tear. "You make me forget."

James raised his eyebrows in a question. "Forget what?"

"Everything." Hermione whispered in response, before rushing away from him.

XxTHxX

"Ron?" Hermione called out, looking for her boyfriend in the Boys' Dormitory.

"Babe? Why are you here?" Ron asked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Ron." Hermione whispered, before running into his arms.

Ron hugged her as she breathed in his scent.

"I'm having a bad day." Hermione announced softly, looking up at Ron with sad eyes.

Ron smiled, bending down. "I can make it better."

Ron started to kiss her, but Hermione pulled back. "Ron, can we talk for a bit? We could go lay down together like old times and cuddle?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Why do we need to do that?" Ron muttered as he bent down to kiss her again.

Hermione moved out of his arms. "I really just need to talk, Ron. We can make out later; please, I just need you right now."

Ron groaned. "I'm right here, Hermione. If you need me so, why can't I kiss you now? Let's snog for a bit and then maybe we can cuddle."

"Is that all I'm good for? A snog?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron didn't answer as he sat down on his bed. "Hermione, stop acting all depressed and junk. This isn't like you."

Hermione's face went red with rage. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

Ron sighed as he got up and hugged his girlfriend. "Come on, we can lay on my bed for a bit."

Hermione smiled and they moved to his bed to cuddle. She enjoyed feeling his body behind hers and she smiled in comfort. She loved Ron when he was like this, when he acted like he used to. Suddenly, something wet latched onto her neck. Hermione opened her eyes to see her boyfriend sucking on her. Ron's hands roamed down her body until he reached her bottom, pulling her closer to his hard cock. He rubbed himself over her mound, wanting her to feel his desire and needing her to finally give herself to him.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, pushing herself away from him. Tears fell from her eyes as she got up. Hermione stormed out of the room, searching for the comfort that she desperately needed.

"Don't be such a prude, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, his voice reaching her ears as she walked down the stairs quickly.


End file.
